


Thunder Rolls

by deanandsam



Series: SPN Drabble Challenge [32]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, SPN Weekly Challenge, word:- blast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 18:39:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19818199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: Word:- blast. Dean comforts a very frightened little brother. Weechesters.





	Thunder Rolls

The blast when it came, shook the very foundations of the motel room waking the two occupants. A second later, the older of the two found his bed invaded by a terrified three-year-old.

'Dean,' Sam cried, burrowing himself into his big brother's side like a terrified rabbit into its hole. 'What was that?'

'Hey, hey, hey,' Dean soothed, the words tumbling out one after the other as he hugged the scared little boy. 'It's nothing kiddo, only a friggin' loud roll of thunder. The storm must be right above us.'

'A storm?' Sam whispered. 'Are storms always so scary?'

:

Dean didn't really have many facts to base his answer on as he was himself only seven years old, but he knew what Sam needed to hear and that's what he came out with.

'Dad told me the louder the thunder, the quicker the storm will blow itself out so it's a good thing when you hear a blast like that.'

Sam turned up a frowny little face to his sibling. 'If dad said it, then it's gotta be true.'

'Yup,' Dean confirmed, a note of pride in his voice, even if his father had never said a word to him about storms, 'Dad knows everything.'

'Can I stay here with you tonight,' Sam pleaded, 'just till the storm passes, I mean.'

:

Dean ruffled the child's hair. 'Sure. It's like having my own bed warmer.'

With a satisfied sigh, Sam burrowed even closer into his big brother's side.


End file.
